


The Jade Rooftop

by REIPLIUM



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REIPLIUM/pseuds/REIPLIUM
Summary: If you walk down the beaten path of the forest and turn just a little bit. You'll see a house with a Jade colored roof. It may seem abandoned but the lanterns signify if it's open or not. When it's night forest spirits and mythical animals come by to afford some of the best herbs and medicine. Sometimes they sell newspapers from other dimensions.And we call this the Shop of Answers, as the real name is a bit hard to say.





	1. 1. Busy House

"Yah! That goes somewhere else!" In his hands was a basket of green herbs. They looked like ordinary plants but if you were to roast them they would curl up and turn a light shade of pink. This plant helped with hangovers and at times could be used to enhance a weapon's durability. 

He picked some up and threw it across the store, letting it soar through the air. As it soared it landed in a tussle of black hair. The owner of the black locks turned, looking over at the white-haired individual. He picked up the small leaf that was on his hair and blew a small spark at it, letting the small herb burst into flames. Hongjoong looked at the black-haired male and puffed out his cheeks. 

"We could have used that for something else." He said as he walked across the store. He stopped at a small stand with other assortments of colored plants. One by one he took small handfuls of the leaves and places them on the stands. Once the stand was somewhat full he took the basket, which was still full of herbs back into the storage. The storage room looked endless, the cramped hallways had occasional blockades of other overgrown plants he had forgotten to trim. 

As he walked he looked up at the signs on each shelf. He stopped at the dry plants' section and placed the basket on one of the highest shelves by using the ladder. Once the basket was in place he jumped off the ladder and walked back to the front of the store. At the front of the store were two small lanterns. 

"Seonghwa? Can you light them up?"

The mentioned male walked over to the two lanterns, his hands lighting aflame. He put his finger in the small paper case, putting the small wick on fire. 

"The Shop to Answers are open." 

When the lanterns lit up several creatures stepped in. Many of them being regulars. Two kitsune woman bought the regular pack of Blaze leaves and Moon water, while a wanderer bought a small token of luck. The stands emptied rather quickly, the staff of the shop was rather slow at supplying the stands. 

"Yunho! Mingi! Hurry up! You have to refill the stands!"

The two tall boys ran through the storage and the stores. Trying to quickly restock the stands. It was a tiring job as the storage seemed endless, as while the store itself was separated between the human world and the spirit world. Two of their store employees were helping in the human world, but it could work better if they were both humans. 

"How are the demon and kitsune doing? Did they send anyone to the brink of the depths yet?" 

From the cashier, a small trapdoor above the ceiling opened. A lilac-haired boy fell with small wisps of dust. No one paid attention as this was quite normal for the Shop of Answers. Portals could revert on the walls while lava could leak through the roof. That was the norm in the spirit world. Where kitsunes were beautiful people with feline features, as while mushrooms walked in and out of the store's door. 

"San burned a tree. Yeosang seduced five teenagers away. And no one called the police." He paused as he got back up to his feet, "Isn't that a surprise?" 

"Wooyoung!" The short store clerk yelled from the storage, "Help out the customers if you are just going to blabber your lips."

"Someone's not in a good mood." The male reported as he disappeared into the depths of the crowded stalls.

Others continued to roll in the Shop of Answers. Many were regulars while some were just travelers from other dimensions. Hongjoong sat at the cashier, checking out the items that the customers had brought to him. 

Once the sun started to come by Seonghwa turned off the lanterns. The flames died rather slowly, but when they did the black-haired male took the lanterns back inside. The once lively shop started to die out, and the herbs that once glowed started to dim. And from the outside, plants grew to latch themselves onto the now empty shop. 

"Another day finished."

\--

Hongjoong read through the tickets and began writing some of them down on a separate sheet of paper. As he scribbled along the others were upstairs. The only thing that provided light was the lonely candle Seonghwa had lit for him. It would be the only small-time of peace and quiet, but a certain male's voice interrupted the silence he so needed. The tall red-haired male ran in with a crowd of ladybugs nestled in his hair. He screamed and thrashed, trying to get the ladybugs out of his hair. Hongjoong could only stare as the male ran through the endless storage room and back to the front of the store. 

Behind him was a brown fox that ran after the red-haired male. The fox skipped and jumped over some boxes. While right behind the fox was a siamese kitten. Carefully retracing the fox's steps. 

"Yeosang, please don't transform in the store." The white-haired male pleaded, "I don't want to see cat fur or fox fur in the baskets." 

The fox slowly shifted, slowly their body took form. Once fully shifted the male flipped his slightly long brown hair, "Everyone likes kitsune fur in their food, I know Hongjoong."

Yeosang stayed in his human form and ran after the still screaming male, while the small Siamese cat ran after the two. 

When the Shop of Answers closed it became a home for eight. Three humans, two wizards, a dragon, a demon, and a kitsune fox. With a combination like that occasionally someone was on fire, a swarm of wasps caved in the small shop, or a group of wolves barged in and ate a plentiful of their finest wolfsbane. Which the kitsune buried once their bodies collapsed at the front of the store. It was really busier when the store was closed. Well to Hongjoong it felt like it.

As of now, Hongjoong had given up on rewriting the receipts. Instead, he threw the tickets in his checkbook which he too threw in a trapdoor underneath him. Revealing a blue vortex that released high winds. Once the checkbook was in he threw the trapdoor shut and wandered to the entrance of the storage room. By the door was a circular staircase, guarded by a row of circular bookshelves. Also overwhelmed with different items, but this time being personal. 

He slowly climbed up the staircase, predicting the chaos or damage that had occurred just minutes before. But when he rolled up to the second floor the living room looked...peaceful? The sofas were untouched as while the fire was crackling gently, licking the brick wall behind it. 

"Now this isn't right," Hongjoong took to the hallways to the side, as he passed the hallways different colored doors came to view. Some even having nameplates. 

"Park Seonghwa, Jeong Yunho, Song Mingi, Choi Jongho, Kang Yeosang, Choi San."

In front of him was a black door and a nameplate that was barely hanging on its nail. The writing 'CHOI SAN' was written boldly, while cute animals were drawn all over the nameplate. He knocked at the black door and waited for them to answer. But when he received no feedback he raised his foot and kicked it down. The door flung open, slamming into the neighboring wall. He entered, slamming his feet into the ground. But as of right now, no one was in the room he had entered. Which was strange as 'CHOI SAN' never really left his room unless it was for the store. 

"San? Where are you?" He hollered as he created a microphone by cupping his hands around his mouth. "Are you even in here? Give me silence if you aren't!"

The silence was returned.

"Alright, I saw your familiar early."

Mentioning his familiar, the Siamese cat nuzzled her nose into his ankle. Hongjoong lifted the cat to his chest, taking it to the living room. The living room this time was loud, and the sound of a hyena's laughter grew louder. When he entered the Siamese cat lept from his arms and walked to Wooyoung, who carried the little kitten to his chest. As he cradled the little kitten Hongjoong threw himself onto an empty spot on the couch, his legs hanging off of at the end. 

"You wizards, kitsune, and demon. How do you not need sleep?" 

The two wizards chuckled, "Because we have an anti sleeping spell on, would you like to try?" 

Hongjoong shook his hand, "No thanks, last time I let you try a growth spell. And I shrunk by two centimeters."

The group rested for a while, till Hongjoong rose back up.

"Yunho, Mingi, Wooyoung, Jongho, you should all get ready for school."

All four of them groaned but got ready to go back to the human realm. They took off their maroon-colored aprons and grabbed their backpacks. Slowly approaching the trapdoor that rested on the ground. Wooyoung lifted the trapdoor and fell into the blue spiraling vortex. Jongho being the last one to enter the vortex. 

\--

"Human World! Very boring!" 

Yunho hushed the loud-mouthed individual as he led them through the vegetation ahead. Aiding each other as they jumped over, or duck under the long overgrown vines. The overgrown trees provided some sort of shadow to hide them from anyone that was in the forest. If they were to get caught they would be on a thin wire. It was already bad enough that one of them already attracted the whole school's attention by using magic to cook his ramen. 

Nevertheless, they were able to convince the whole school that it was probably an illusion or that they had seen something wrong. Being wizards or/and having contacts with the spiritual dimension could be for the worst. Seonghwa had warned them of hunters that were slaying mythical creatures and were going great lengths to discover anyone who knew of the spiritual dimension. The Shop of Answers was taking precautions, but some of them still had worries. Especially for the kitsune, demon, and dragon. Creatures that were prized for their fur, horns, and pelt. 

But if they blended in well they wouldn't have a problem. But that was the main issue. With two wizards and two very clumsy humans that could be almost impossible to miss. One cooked ramen with magic, another constantly slips up mentioning the Siamese familiar. 

When the trees started to clear they brushed off the leaves and plants that had fallen onto them. The staggering building of their highschool soon came to view. The front of the school was busy and full of students like always, as while the benches were all taken. But they weren't planning to stay outside either way. They all approached the tall doors and separated ways. Mingi going with Yunho, as while Jongho and Wooyoung stuck together. 

"Hyung, do you think our shop will be alright?" The younger said as they both turned a corner, "Like sure Seonghwa, Yeosang and San are really strong. But have you ever thought about an entity stronger than a Dragon, Kitsune, and a Demon?" 

Wooyoung pursed his lips together, "If there was a being Seonghwa would tell us don't you think? He has been living for over five hundred years Jongho, he probably has seen some things." 

Both wizards parted ways once again. 

The lilac-haired wizard paused in front of his classroom before turning away. He wandered through the halls and made his way to the roof of the school, from there the familiar Siamese kitten sat in front of him. Self-grooming herself. Wooyoung looked around before picking up the little kitten, "Where is your owner Byeol?" He questioned as he looked around the roof. Trying to find the kitten's owner for the ninth time of the day. "I do remember putting you under his care." 

The mentioned demon swoops down, landing right in front of him. His long bat-like wings vanished into thin air as his curled red horns grew back into his scalp. 

"Choi San! What the hell are you doing in the human world!" He exclaimed as the Siamese lept from his grasps. The demon caught the kitten, cradling her in his arms. "I don't know either if I'm going to be really honest." 

Byeol climbed over the demon's shoulder, latching herself onto the demon's duo-toned hair. "I was looking for Byeol and it seemed she followed you to the human realm." 

Wooyoung smacked his forehead, "I figured." The Siamese kitten was clueless about the situation. It was expected as the small siamese was barely ten years old. Was it considered a kitten at this point? Well it sure was small for being ten years old. 

"So what are you going to do? Go back home without knowing where the portal is or stay with us for six hours?" 

San bit his lips and looked down at his feet, "I don't know really. Maybe I can hide as a bat in the storage room?" Wooyoung shook his head, "That is the worst decision, just transfer into a necklace or something. I'll wear you for the rest of the day." 

With little to no time San turned into a black necklace with a red gem pendant. Byeol too transforms turning into a small star charm that he loops around the necklace. Wooyoung ties the necklace around his neck and goes back into the main building of the school. Homeroom is just about to start as he sprints down the hallway. 

"Yes really Mingi," Wooyoung says as he puts on his gym clothes. "This thing I'm wearing on my neck is the Demon Prince and his familiar."

The towering figure looks at the necklace with amazement, "But you are going to wear that to the gym? Isn't that too risky?" Wooyoung pauses and looks ahead, "I think San has a backup plan. Maybe?" 

Everyone heads inside the small gym and begins warming up. A little later several gator skin balls are thrown across the gym. Wooyoung, on the other hand, was trying his best to keep the necklace safe. Along with the small charm that was looped around the fragile metal chain. He dodged and caught the balls, maybe he could have had San turn into a bracelet instead. Dodgeball wasn't an ideal sport for a necklace. The rough metal flew and fell onto his collar area roughly, making the area sting and slowly turn red. 

A red gator skin ball came his way which he caught with ease, but another came smacking him where the necklace laid. The impact of the ball caused the chain to snap. Making it fall on the hard ground below him. Wooyoung had no idea that the necklace fell and went back to the long line of students on the wall. And with his attention somewhere else, another picked it up.

He took notice a little too late as in the locker room he looked for the necklace to find that it had vanished. Wooyoung was frantic and even asked the gym teachers, but they too didn't know of the necklace. 

"Wooyoung, you lost San and Byeol?" The human exclaimed as he gripped his red hair, "What are Hongjoong and Seonghwa gonna say!" 

"We-We'll just have to look for them," He replied, "If San stays in that form too long he will have to go back to his original form you know. And whoever has it is gonna freak out because a demon comes out to eat his flesh and stuff-"

"Hey!" Wooyoung and Mingi turned, seeing a dark-haired male standing right next to them. They took out a chain from his pocket revealing the necklace that Wooyoung had lost. 

"How do you-" The male interrupted, "Is this your's snowflake?" 

The necklace dangled from the other's clawlike hands. "Yeah, that's mine. Could I have it back?" 

"I don't know..." He responded, "It's a pretty piece of jewelry, I could give it to my girlfriend. She likes antique necklaces."

"So are you broke?" Wooyoung asked as he crossed his arms across his chest, "The necklace is Sa-something special. If you were to take it really bad things are going to happen you know." 

The male snickered as he tapped the red jewel, "This? special? It's just an antique necklace that has no worth really." 

Wooyoung reached for the necklace but was given a punch to his cheek by the male, "Did I say you can reach for it!" 

But the necklace rattled in his grasps and a clawed hand grabbed his neck. Mingi softly whispered, "We are all screwed." 

The claw hand wrapped around the male's neck firmly but it didn't choke him. A little later a head rose from the necklace, a male with brown hair with a white streak. But also black horns decorated with chains and jewels. Under his eyes were red glitter and other gems, while his eyes were colored with a slight red eyeshadow. 

"Can you pass me over to Wooyoung? He asked nicely didn't he?" The demon spoke. The male handed Wooyoung the necklace and shook his head, "Why is a clown in your necklace?"

Mingi snorted, "clown-" 

Wooyoung smacked him, sending a telepathy message, "Once he wraps his hand around his neck he turns into your deepest and darkest fear. It doesn't affect me since him and I have a contract."

Luckily Gym was his last class. Which meant that he didn't have to deal with anyone asking what the necklace was. 

"San, why did you have to turn into such an antique necklace? You are so heavy and attract so much attention. It's unreal." the demon pouted, "Well sorry, but I'm old okay?" 

"You aren't that old, just half a millennium, plus my age." 

San rolled his eyes, "According to Mingi that's old."

"He calls Hongjoong a grandpa."

Yunho and Jongho are already waiting for them at the front of the school. When they met they continue on outside of school, at the school gate is a white-haired individual. His arms are crossed over his chest while his foot taps on the ground impatiently. 

"Hongjoongie hyung~" Wooyoung calls out. Hongjoong waves at them, but his eyes lands on the big necklace Wooyoung his wearing. Even though the individual tried his best to cover it with his hoodie collar the big necklace bulged out the fabric of his hoodie. "San?" 

Jongho looks at the necklace, "That? My brother?" 

The white-haired male rolled his eyes and dragged the group to a nearby forest. Once inside Wooyoung places the necklace on the ground and whispered enchanting words. Even though no one understood what he was saying they all agreed that the language he was speaking was pleasing to the ear. It was Wooyoung's enchanting language, one he made up himself. As he couldn't use the other enchanting languages like the other wizards. 

As the last sentence echoed out the necklace trembled and snapped in half. A black mist came from the broken jewels as a black shadow slowly began to take form. But the black shadow took the form of a multi-toned haired boy a little later. The star charms on the necklace turned into a small Siamese kitten. 

"Now, why are you here?" Hongjoong questioned. The demon sat crisscrossed on the ground, petting the kitten, "Byeol vanished and I was looking for her. She was with Wooyoung I found out."

The demon boy grasped the back of his neck as he gave the human a nervous smile, "I'm sorry." The playful cat spirit's ears welted down as the kitten lowered its nose. 

"Don't so that San. You are going to make everyone else sad." 

Even though San had broken the no-demon-powers-outside rule Hongjoong let the demon boy follow them to the grocery store. A place where demons had never set foot in, as it was too noisy for their liking. It reflected on San as he had headphones on for the majority of the shopping run. Occasionally asking Wooyoung what certain items were. The wizard would try his best to translate what the item was and if he couldn't he would just reply back in his enchanting language, which he whispered. 

San had a wide smile on his face as Wooyoung explained the items, while Byeol was eyeing a bag of fish in the cart. It continued on for a while till San stopped. Looking at the vegetable section. Everyone else stopped as well.

"San, what's wrong?"

The demon prince's eyes glowed a vermillion red while Byeol started to grow agitated.


	2. Seonghwa's Warning

Seonghwa bopped his leg up and down as he sat in his seat. Letting the flame burn out every time he lit it on his fingertips. The small kindling fire would die out but revive every time Seonghwa commanded it to. The red blaze died off, and when he commanded it to turn back on the flame turned blue. And this time it burnt his finger. He killed the flame quickly but it shot out and landed on the wooden floor. The blue fire didn't burn the wood as it just sat there. The blue flame grew, growing up to his waist when he stood up. He was a little shocked at the blue flame, but when he stepped on it to burn it out the flames licked at his leather boots. 

"What the hell." Seonghwa's eyes narrowed as he removed his boots from the flames. 

Even if he was almost six hundred years old his knowledge on his own kind was somewhat limited. His kind somewhat died out and was declared extinct by the Hunters centuries ago. And his kind went extinct when he went rouge, not the best time for his kind to go extinct. The only knowledge he had was shedding, evolution, and fire techniques. It would have been better if he paid better attention to the transformation part. 

What he did know of the blue flame was that it played a big role in evolution. But what was he supposed to do with it? Kill it? 

The Dragon looked at the blue fire, "Maybe eat it? Dragons can eat fire I'm pretty sure." He picked up the flame, "And if I mess up. Then I probably will have to wait for another hundred years."

He drank the blue flame, the feeling of the warmth passed down his throat. "Ah, I should have brought some Eversprouts." 

When the blue flame passed his throat the pain set in. He fell to his side as his heart seemed to be jumping out of his chest. All while a burning sensation washed over all his limbs. It felt like rusty needles were penetrating his skin. He crawled on the floor as his black scales slowly came to view, while his fangs bit into his arm. Seonghwa had forgotten the pain of a transformation, it had been three hundred years since his last. 

"It does feel a little late, maybe by twenty one years?" Seonghwa chocked out as he withered in pain. "But last time I did it in a cave-" His words jumbled together, "Ɉiʜƨ ɿoʇ ʞlɒɈ Ɉ'nɒɔ I (I can't talk for shit)."

Seonghwa climbed up onto his knees, his dress shirt seemed to have burned open. His back felt exposed as while his sleeves were tattered. He lifted his head in the air to take a breath. But that too may have been a mistake since he picked up a scent he disliked. A heavy scent of lavender. He climbed onto his feet and walked out of the living room. As he walked through the hallway he saw Yeosang curled up on a couch, curled up in a soft gray blanket. He closed the door and continued on. 

Everything that touched his skin hurt him. But he continued on anyway. When he arrived at the staircase the scent was a lot stronger than before. Seonghwa climbed down the staircase and approached the front of the store. He crouched down and lifted his head just barely above the window sill. It was a hunter, the bright golden pin on their chest told him everything. And the heavy scent of lavender was to attract forest fairies. The hunter was staring at the now-abandoned shop, they gave it a quick look before walking away. Seonghwa watched the Hunter for a little longer before heading back to the staircase. And that's when his scalp started to ache. He reached for the area on the scalp. And that's when everything around him started to turn sizzling hot. 

He dragged himself up the staircase and threw open the closet door, which just ended up being his room. The door slammed by itself and locked by itself. Seonghwa laid on his carpet. His body becoming one with fire. 

\--

Yunho turned San away from the hunter and shielded him with his jacket. The demon’s eyes were still glowing brightly but it seemed that he was taking in calm breaths, and was slowly regaining his control. Same could be said for Byeol as the small kitten looked more gentle than intimidating. But the small kitten still occasionally hissed and stared at the hunter with her bright blue eyes. 

Mingi had Jongho and Wooyoung stand by him so that their magic would be covered by the human scent. Hongjoong too was closed by, overlapping the magic and demon presence. 

The hunter walked by their cart, their eyes landing on the kitten. They looked at the small kitten before reaching in attempting to hold the kitten. Hongjoong smacked the stranger’s hand, letting Byeol climb up to his shoulders. “Please don’t touch her, she doesn’t like being touched by strangers.” His voice was stern.

The hunter furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Hongjoong’s appearance. He spat at the ground and continued on through the grocery store.

Byeol leapt from his shoulder and vanished in thin air, turning into a golden bracelet. San reached for the bracelet, letting it wrap around his wrist.

One thing about shopping outside was that there would always be a hunter or two. Another reason why Yeosang, Seonghwa or San never really were out in the human realm. If they were to step foot a hunter could be right next to them. The same couldn’t be said for Jongho and Wooyoung as they were still human, just with a magical spin. But that magical spin revealed a lot to the hunters. ‘Where they learned magic’ or ‘Is it the pure kind where they learn it in the other realm’.

The rest of the shopping was somewhat the same, Mingi and Yunho batters, Jongho helping Hongjoong reach the shelves. But San didn’t even make a sound as he walked. 

Once finished they were careful heading towards the forest. They checked if there was anyone following them and even if a security camera was nearby. And if there was they wouldn’t pick up on San so he dealt with them. 

Inside the forest, or when they were fully concealed. San broke into a full on sprint. The group tried running to catch up, but a demon’s speed is unmatchable. 

When they arrived at the house, San had stopped and had his head tilted in the air. He looked towards his right and hunched down. Red patterns slowly spotted San’s skin, while his red horns started to grow. His eyes blacked out as his claws began to dig into the ground underneath him. A bullet whipped past him and Hongjoong smelled the strong scent of lavender. 

“San! Attack!” 

The demon did as he was told, he leapt into the air and slammed his claws at the hunter in front of him. His claws dug into their chest, bringing them to the ground. He had them pinned, and waited for Hongjoong to meet up with him. As he had the hunter pinned the hunter fought against the demon’s strength. But they couldn’t budge, a demon's strength was ten folds stronger than an average human. 

It made San laugh, hunters should have known it like basic knowledge by now. 

As he waited the hunter’s hand moved to a small bottle in his belt. The hunter popped it open and threw it in the air. It was water, holy water. With the hunter pinned San wouldn’t be able to do anything, his claw was dug firmly into the ground. 

Wooyoung saw this quickly and threw a random spell. The holy water was teleported to the ground underneath them. 

Hongjoong and the others caught up with the demon and wizard. Yunho and Mingi carried the hunter up while Wooyoung tended to any injuries San had been given. Jongho stood to the side and murmured his enchanting language. His enchanting language was a basic one, he wasn’t that far into magic like Wooyoung. 

“We should just put him in the empty dimension, he will forget us but keep his sanity.” Hongjoong suggested, “Forget that he is a hunter in the first place. Forget that mythical creatures exist.”

Jongho nodded and spread his hands out. A white circle engraved itself on the ground. Yunho and Mingi threw the hunter in the circle. A wall built itself from the circle which became smaller and smaller. Once the walls had touched each other it fell to the ground. As the circle too vanished. 

“He’ll be there for a month.”

When the two wizards stepped in the store it became full of stalls and shelves. Instead of the empty, dirty building that the human realm saw. Once they stepped inside they were in a whole new dimension really. 

All of them went their individual ways while Hongjoong stopped to observe the black feathers and scales that were littering the floors. The feathers were around eleven inches, while the scales were about five inches long and four inches wide. The scales shined a dim blue when it was placed under a light. 

He was rather curious so he followed the trail of feathers and scales. He slowly followed the trail up the spiral staircase and around the hallway. As he walked he saw Yeosang sleeping on a couch. 

The trail stopped in front of a black door with the name plate, “PARK SEONGHWA” proudly written on it. He knocked gently, but Seonghwa’s voice didn’t seem...Seonghwa like?

“Go away.” The voice spoke. It was a lot lower but raspy. It sounded a lot like a growl Hongjoong noted. He knocked again but he didn’t get a voice, he got another low growl. Which sounded like a warning. 

“Seonghwa? If you are in there I’m coming in.”

He turned the doorknob, and before him was a feathered wing. There was a black scaled tail wrapped around the wing on the floor. 

“A dragon…” Hongjoong stepped in the room and closed the door behind him. He stood awkwardly before speaking up again, “Seonghwa? Are you in there?” 

A gust of wind threw him against the door. Hongjoong rubbed the spot he had hit on his head, “So you are the feathered fella in front of me.” 

He knelt down to the black wings, “Are you alright?” 

The black feathered/scaled creature in front of him let out another low growl. This time rumbling the floor underneath him. Hongjoong got to his knees. “Seonghwa, what’s wrong? Is there anything I can do for you?”

Hongjoong knew Seonghwa was a dragon. The grand creature that dominated the skies, land, and seas. But he couldn’t believe that he was seeing one right in front of him. It was a lot different than he thought. They had feathers and scales. And were a lot smaller than he thought to be. But it could be just because Seonghwa had the master bedroom. 

The white-haired male grew impatient. He lifted the wing slightly and paused, no response. 

He then lifted it a bit farther, “Is it okay if I see you?”

Seonghwa didn’t respond. But Hongjoong continued on, knowing what his silence really meant. 

When he had fully lifted the wing a dragon head was displayed in front of him. The whole head was adorned with scales, while around their eyes were several feathers. Hongjoong came close and sat right in front of the dragon. He placed his hand on the snout. “Seonghwa, I’m serious. What’s wrong?”

The dragon’s eyes opened, this time it was a bright cyan blue. Seonghwa growled once again, his pupils narrowed. But Hongjoong sat still, his legs crossed with one another. 

“I’m not leaving Seonghwa, you should know that by now.” he responded. Despite the darkness he could see the dragon’s bright golden eyes clearly. He wasn’t sure why but he was attracted to them. “Is it because you transformed?”

Seonghwa’s silence gave him the answer he needed, “You still look good though.”

Seonghwa turned away, letting out another low growl. It sounded a lot more like a warning this time though. Maybe a message for Hongjoong to stay away from him. 

“Seonghwa, I’m not moving.”

The dragon lashed out and accidentally whipped his tail. The tail was covered in spikes and other sharp scales. It scratched Hongjoong’s cheek. Seonghwa stopped when he saw the damage he had created. The white-haired individual touched the area gently.

His feathers fell as his scales did as well. The dragon soon became a man.

Seonghwa held Hongjoong’s cheek, “Oh my goodness, what did I do to you?”

He ripped a piece of his sleeve and placed it on the bleeding tissue. “Keep that on, I’ll grab some medical supplies.” 

When Seonghwa vanished through the door, Hongjoong touched the feathers and scales that were on the ground. 

“I wasn’t lying Seonghwa…”

\--

With quick cleaning they were able to clean up the feathers and scales that were hidden in every corner of the store. Occasionally Mingi would scream out as he had either become too close and personal with a scale or had a feather tickle his nose. It was a funny sight to watch if Hongjoong was going to be honest with himself. 

Seonghwa had to sit out as his transformation had barely begun. Hongjoong had forgotten to tell the others which resulted in WooSan or Mingi to head inside his room and scream their heads off. The Don't-enter-Seonghwa-room rule was firmly in place. That way no one would have to either be burned or face the wrath of a grumpy Hongjoong during their shift. 

Talking about their shift they adjusted it as they were one member short. It was a tad bit easier as Seonghwa mainly did security work and handled the storage. 

The endless storage.

Hongjoong lit a match, lighting the two lanterns. There was already a group waiting so he let them in. 

Mingi was running around , restocking the stalls. With Yunho trailing behind as he helped Mingi sort them out correctly. Wooyoung and Jongho were busy checking items out for the clients. Being quick with orders and occasionally engaging in friendly small talk. San and Yeosang were in the endless storage, sorting through items for Mingi or checking their item's conditions. Hongjoong was everywhere really, the Don't-enter-Seonghwa-room rule didn’t really stick with him.

As he was in his room one second and then downstairs helping with the stalls or customers. 

“A mad man” Wooyoung would say.

Almost at the end of their opening period a package came in. They too dealt with packages, it wasn’t common though. As one of the only places besides temples to have a portal they decided to help others deliver packages or letters to one’s loved ones. 

Hongjoong took the package and called for Jongho and Yeosang. 

“Take the package.” It was Jongho’s first time delivering a package, “Yeosang will help you. Don’t worry about it Jongho.”

Yeosang lifted the package, “It’s quite light for a box that says ninety six pounds.” Jongho too held the package, “Yeah, it’s quite light.”

Yunho gave them their winter coats and their scarves. Jongho held the package securely in his grasp and headed to the door with Yeosang. The kitsune knocked at the door frame twice and opened the door. Instead of the dim forest they were introduced to a train terminal. Yeosang stepped out first, his brown fox-like ears and tail slowly grew. Jongho’s eyes began to glow a bright purple. 

The door behind them closed with a loud slam. Both headed to the ticket booth. Behind the glass was a tall figure with shagging gray hair. A red hat was securely placed on his head. 

“Where are you two gentleman headed to?” 

“The main part of town.” Yeosang added, “The earliest train please.” 

The tall figure nodded and slammed his hands on the keyboards. There was a slit right in front of Jongho, which fed out two lime green tickets. Yeosang took them and handed the man two golden feathers. In the other realm they didn’t have a currency, it was more like a trade. And the trade for the train ticket was two golden feathers. Not too much, but enough to run a train station. 

Both of them ran to the train and headed inside. The train booths were mostly full, but there was an empty booth which they settled in. Jongho placed the package on his lap and leaned into the cushions of the seat. Yeosang adjusted the scarf around Jongho’s neck, then rested his head on the younger’s shoulder. 

As the kitsune fell asleep Jongho held the package tightly while he watched outside. The golden framed windows fogged up as water droplets traced on the thin glass. The landscapes changed, ranging from a forest to an old japanese home. It was going to take a while-their location he meant.

\--

Hongjoong did feel somewhat suspicious with the packages that had been delivered throughout the day. Wooyoung had taken care of most of them with his teleportation but there was a package with the labeling ‘FRAGILE’ written boldly along the cardboard. 

“Yunho, Mingi, can you take care of this one? You have been to the other realm dozens of times right?” 

The two giants nodded, as they grabbed the raincoats. Yunho held the package as he knocked four times on the doorframe. Mingi kicked opened the door, but this it was a busy seaside with fishermen bustling the roads. They stepped in, the door slamming behind them again.


End file.
